More of a Man Than You
by Heichou Kitty
Summary: After a long night at the bar, Twilight is left to drag a foolishly drunken Time back home, leading into a fun night. [Linkcest, Time&Twilight]


Goddesses damn it, Time." The smaller, dirty blonde boy grumbled. He faced a taller, yellow haired boy who had crossed arms and a hot face.

"Aw, what's the matter, Twi?" the taller of the two mocked, a slight slur to his tone and the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath. "Scared of a _little_ thug at the bar?"

Twilight rolled his eyes in an irritated manner. Turning to the taller, he firmly stood his ground. "I am _not_ scared of that man, I was scared for you." His voice shook slightly with lingering feelings of worry.

Time only gave a haughty laugh. "I could have totally kicked his ass, if it hadn't been for _you_ getting in the way." It was then that he stumbled slightly, leaning against the shorter for support in his drunken haze.

Twilight sighed, but continued to lead the stumbling mess into the bedroom. Kicking open the door, he staggered to the bedside, and practically dumped the drunkard onto the mattress. Time grunted at the impact, and squinted his eyes up at the shorter.

"The hell was that for?" He groaned, sitting up, hanging his feet over the edge of the bed and placing his hand over the nape of his neck.

The dirty blonde rolled his eyes and shot a glare at Time, turning on his heel and beginning to walk toward the bathroom. Glancing over his shoulder, he retorted back at the taller, "Can you manage not to fall and hurt yourself while I'm gone?"

Time huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest again, pouting like a child. He grumbled back at the shorter, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

He was not granted a reply, as Twilight had already disappeared behind a closing door. The taller stared down at his shoes in a fleeting moment of confusion, before sloppily untying the laces and kicking them off. He then sprawled back out on the bed, stretching his stiff limbs and staring up at the ceiling.

Not a moment later Twilight reappeared, toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth, shirt in hand, bare skin exposed to the wandering eyes of Time. Time raised his head at the sight of the shorter, perking his brows and raising the sides of his lips to a lopsided grin. Twilight snickered, dropped his shirt on the floor, and returned to the bathroom. Less than a minute later he returned empty-handed, casting a questionable glance at the ogling mess sprawled on the bed.

"You know, maybe you were so scared of that guy because you're the size of a girl." Time scoffed tauntingly, a provocative smirk playing on his face.

Twilight's cheeks were painted scarlet at this, to which he firmly replied, "At least I'm more of a man than _you_."

Sitting back up, Time placed a hand over his chest as if offended. "Oh, _really_, Mr. Shorty-pants?"

Twilight's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson, pursing his lips, and he sharply replied, "Is that so, Mr. _Ponytail_?"

Time rose from the bed and staggered over to Twilight, tightening the space between he and the wall. Towering over the shorter, he rested an arm against the wall and craned his neck to look threatening towards the smaller, their faces barely an inch apart. "I think you and I _both_ know you dig the ponytail, so what was it you called me again?"

Smirking up at the taller, Twilight leaned himself back against the wall. "Just forget about it," the smaller whispered, his sly smile being replaced with a dopey grin. He was being cornered against the wall as Time began to continuously close the distance between them. Time entangled his arms around Twilight's waist, leaning his head down to just barely brush their noses together. His lips melted against the smaller's with a heated fervor, soft mewls lost between their connected mouths.

As Time snaked his arms around the smaller's body, he pinned him against the wall roughly, causing the shorter to release a small gasp. He unclasped his hand from around Twilight's waist and slipped it underneath the waistband of his boxers. The smaller let a small squeak pass through his lips as the other brought his hand to his companion's stiffening member.

Twilight pawed lightly at the hem of Time's button up shirt, shaky hands fumbling to undo the buttons and rid him of the annoying fabric. His knees buckled; the only thing keeping him standing was the other's body pressed against his and the wall behind him. Time chuckled wholeheartedly, his hands gripping tightly to a slim waist as Twilight pulled his legs around the taller.

Time slowly made his way over to the bed, carefully depositing their bodies onto the soft sheets. The taller climbed his way overtop of Twilight, the latter reaching up and fussing with the buttons of the other's shirt. Nearing the end of the row of buttons, Time dove down and locked lips with the smaller, darting his tongue to meet with the others'. There was no battle for dominance, only a slow caress of one another. Twilight's hands dropped from the taller's shirt, and buried themselves in the golden locks of the other, tugging weakly.

Lascivious moans were swallowed by Time's greedy mouth, their hips grinding against one another. Twilight pulled his hands back down to the other's shirt, and shucked the fabric off. Pulling himself away from the shorter, Time planted just under the crook of Twilight's neck, sucking on his partner's pulse. The shorter groaned, arching to the enticing touch. Pleased with the euphoric sound that he was granted, Time dropped to his elbows and wrapped his arms underneath Twilight's back, lightly gripping.

The taller pulled Twilight into a seated position in his lap, the smaller's knees digging into the sheets on either side of him. The shorter moved his hands down to grapple with the button for a few moments, but gave up in a fit of frustration. Time snickered at the other's plight, placing his hands on the uncooperative button and unfastening his pants. The garment was then thrown into some forgotten corner of the room and the taller was back on top of Twilight, pushing him up against the headboard.

Time began to inch his hands around the smaller's body, making his way down to his partner's protruding member and wrapping his hand around it. The smaller squirmed but adjusted to the rushing feeling as he was pelted with sucking kisses on his collarbones. Twilight's face flushed a rosy pink as the taller began to stroke and caress him, a soft moan escaping his lips. Time heavily grinned to the smaller's sounds, and continued to cover the other with an array of pecks on his chest, noting his partner's heart beating heavier and heavier as time went on.

Removing his own hands from around the taller's body, Twilight tentatively reached a hand out to caress his partner's own arousal. Time inhaled a raggedy breath at the abrupt sensation before pushing into the warm hand, whining softly. He continued to pepper kisses along the shorter's neck and chest, moving upwards to trace his jaw line. The chorus of mewls his ministrations evoked intermingled with the rising duet of pants in the room, the air around them becoming thick and clammy from the heat between their forms.

Twilight then spontaneously clasped lips with the taller in a sloppy and loud mess, taking in the other's tongue and sending out his own. Time took in the shorter's initiative, and responded by pushing them both to the mattress, following by lowering himself onto the other and diminishing the empty air between them. Twilight continued to excite the arousal of his partner as Time did the same for him, but, the taller began to tug on the elastic of the shorter's waistband.

For a split second, Time pulled himself from Twilight's lips, smirking and inaudibly chuckling. As he returned to the shorter's mouth, he pulled down the waistband of the shorter's boxers to just under his hipbones, leaving him barely covered. Twilight grinned as he felt the rush of cold air, taking his free hand entangled it within Time's bright hair, undoing the ponytail and releasing the taller's long locks. The shorter's hands matted themselves in the taller's hair and tugged slightly.

Promptly lifting the fabric from him and discarding it elsewhere, Twilight shivered beneath him at the sudden surge of cool air to his bare skin. Uncertainly the shorter brought a hand up to lightly grab the rim of the other's own boxers, impatiently tugging at it. Time chuckled quietly and guided him in his endeavor, hastily shedding the garment off his skin, both now fully exposed.

Placing a hand on the taller's chest, Twilight parted their lips with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes; upon seeing this inkling, Time smirked and rolled off of his partner onto his back. The shorter grinned cattily before resuming Time's dominant position above him, ghosting his lips over the feverish skin of the taller's chest and slowly working his way south. Down his lips trailed, across Time's stomach and navel, his tongue laving dangerously close to the area radiating an enormous amount of heat. Groaning in desperate need, the taller gripped a fistful of dirty blonde hair and tossed his head back, silently encouraging the other.

Twilight noted the tugging at his hair, taking it as an intimation as to what would follow. The shorter lowered his head, keeping eye contact with his partner, and began to dart his tongue out and dance along the tip. Small whines and whimpers floated from the taller's lips, pleasing the crouched shorter. Twilight began to trace Time's length with the tip of his tongue, creating more moans to fill the air. Time pulled even harder on the smaller's hair.  
>The shorter perked a brow and plastered a sly grin on his lips. In the next second, Twilight enveloped the head of his partner's protruding member, giving a slight suck with his lips. Time slammed his head back against the mattress as a load groan flew from his lips. The shorter reacted by slowly bobbing his head along Time's length. The taller let out an exasperated gasp, and pushed the shorter further down his member. Both lovers were a sweaty, panting mess<br>As Twilight continued to coy Time with the dancing of his tongue on the other's length, the tension building up in his partner was obvious. Time's muscles were rigid as he forced the shorter's head up and down along his member. And then it was released with a warm sigh, and the coughing and sputtering of Twilight.  
>Time locked eyes with the shorter, who had splatters of white dribbled on his chin. The taller sat himself up and faced Twilight, only inches away. Taking his thumb, Time traced the outline of the smaller's chin, collecting the remnants of white that had remained. Twilight then bent forward and sucked on his partner's thumb, pulling away with a small lick. Time smirked, and wrapped his arms around Twilight. He flipped the both of them, so the smaller returned to the bottom. Time then began to trace his fingers down toward Twilight's nether region.<p>

Deep cobalt eyes flickered over Twilight's form, the smaller trembling with anticipation, before shifting his body to the side and rummaging through the bedside table. Upon finding the desired object the taller drew back, bottle of lubrication in hand. Popping the cap off in an almost bored manner, the taller male squeezed a generous amount of the gel onto his awaiting fingers. Maintaining eye contact with his partner the taller crouched down a bit, languidly spreading quivering thighs.

Peering down at Time though dizzy eyes, the shorter gave a curt nod and shut his eyes again as if to brace himself, followed by a shuddery grunt as a single digit pushed its way into his form. His hands clawed at the sheets at the foreign and uneasy feeling, breathy pants soon filling the clammy air. Time paused and glanced up at the contorting face of his partner with a domineering, feral grin, as if holding back an animalistic urge of sorts.

After deeming Twilight accustomed to the intrusion, Time lunged the digit deeper, smirking viciously at the broken, delirious cry that it evicted. His free hand skimmed across the shorter's ashen thigh that shook under his touch, as he began to piston the finger in and out of Twilight's body, feeling the tight muscles finally relax. Warbled moans floated off of his partner's tongue at the brutally accurate precision of the digits, each drive of Time's finger striking against the other's prostate and tearing a shrill outcry from his throat.

A second digit soon breached the shorter, curling and stretching him in the most voluptuous of ways, causing Twilight's vision to be spotted with white for a few precious seconds. His hips, seemingly developing a mind of their own, surged back at Time in search of more of the sensation. Pressure and heat rose within his core as they succeeded with ease. Breathily the shorter whined, dissolving into a sharp gasp at a particularly harsh jab at the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. Feeling his partner approaching his limit, Time delivered a final thrust, forcing the euphoric wave to crash over Twilight with a piercing shriek, splotching his abdomen as well as Time's fingers white. His hips bucked back weakly, the shorter slowly coming down from his high.

When the world faded back into focus, Twilight pried his eyes open at the abrupt feeling of a hand stroking his length, the oversensitivity from his tiring climax causing the flesh to twitch and stiffen again. Grinning coyly, Time relished in the raspy groan that his actions drew out, the lewd sound going straight to his own groin. He continued to tease his fingers along the hardening flesh until Twilight whined and shifted restlessly beneath him, taking that as the go ahead.

Gripping the bottle that lay on the bed sheets with slim fingers, Time drizzled the substance onto his hand and slicked himself accordingly. He perked his head up and locked gazes with Twilight, finding the shorter to be nodding like a bobble head, eyes glazed over with impatient eagerness. Smirking thinly, the taller planted his palms on either side of his partner as Twilight clutched his own legs around Time's hip. Time bent forwards and latched his mouth onto the flushed skin of the shorter's collar bone and bit down gently; in the midst of it all, he pressed into the other's heat.

Too preoccupied with the sensation of Time's teeth on his skin, Twilight heaved a few startled, pained gasps for air at the sudden stretch. The smaller grasped at the sheets, arching his back with each pulsing sense of heat which sourced from the unity between he and the taller. Hoarse moans left exhausted lips, and added to the stuffiness of the room. Twilight was completely unable to control his expressions, while they varied from the echoes of pain to the exults of the frenzy forming in his lower half. Time, however, still had his awry grin on his lips, showing his gritted teeth.

With each thrust into him, Twilight melted with each touch of his soft spot. His legs trembled and his lips quivered, and occasionally a small yelp flew from his throat. Time noticed his partner succumbing to the pleasure; each reaction Twilight gave only added another level of slyness to his partner's smirk. And with each reaction Twilight gave, Time pushed himself in harder and harder. The smaller threw his head back and his body became stringent as a frail scream left his throat; he had climaxed again, splattering white over he and Time's torsos. The taller only grinned as he felt the tension building up in him. Quickly, Time bent forward and met lips with Twilight, dancing their tongues together as the taller reached his climax.

Slowly, they pulled away with hot, sticky breath and saliva covered lips. Their eyes met with lust and thirst, they wanted more. But, their exhausted bodies gave away with the sudden exertion. Time pulled himself from the smaller, who still was panting heavily. He crawled himself around to the side of the smaller, and aligned himself to make contact with all of Twilight's back. Time pulled the smaller closer to him by the waist, resting his head by the shorter's ear, exhaling his heated and pleased breath onto his partner. Twilight only smirked in return as the felt Time's arms grow limp, signaling he was dozing off into slumber.

* * *

><p>Time rose from his sleep, taking a hand to his pounding head. Sluggishly, he sat himself up and leaned on the headboard of the bed. Looking to his right, he noticed the usually occupied spot was empty, sheets cold and neatly folded back to their resting place. Sighing, Time pondered the insides of his head, trying so hard to remember if he had done something stupid the previous night – but his memory was empty. Slinging his head back, Time groaned in regret: he couldn't remember a single thing from the previous night, but he assumed he did something to piss Twilight off.<p>

Sitting up, he felt waves of nausea overcome him, resulting in a dart to the bathroom and a head hanging over the toilet. He coughed and sputtered as the contents of his stomach emptied. "Fuck," he wheezed, kneeling on the icky floor.

Slowly standing, he made his way back to the bedroom, slipping on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Reaching his arms over his head, Time stretched his seemingly sore body. He ached all over and felt miserable. He then reached behind his head, tying his long hair into a small ponytail. Retreating his empty hands to his pockets, Time gulped and strode into the main area of the apartment.

He stopped and stood at the entrance of their small kitchen, watching Twilight flail over a stove, attempting to cook breakfast. The smaller was startled by a small chuckle that came from Time, and jumped. Twilight's face burned red and he rubbed the nape of his neck with his free hand. A sheepish grin found its way to his face. "Oh, good morning, Time!" The shorter's blush faded to reveal his unfeigned happiness. "I wasn't expecting you up this early, especially after last night. How're ya' feeling?"

Time raised a brow, he didn't have a clue as to what occurred last night, but he didn't bother to ask; he only shrugged, stepping into the kitchen from the hallway. "Eh, not so well." He turned his head away from Twilight. "I have a pounding headache, and I got sick in the bathroom."

Twilight smirked, eyeing the taller as he flipped a smoking, burnt pancake. "That's a hangover for ya'." Time's eyes widened to the shorter's words. Twilight only shook his head, snickering under his breath. "Shouldn't have drunk so much, I had to practically drag you home from the bar."

Time's face flashed bright red and it hung low. He grit his teeth. He knew what foolish thing he had done now. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the shorter. "Can you pass me the pain killers?"

Twilight nodded, but concern flooded his eyes. "Why?" He stepped across the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet holding a basket of different medications.

Time shrugged. "Bad headache. And my hips hurt like hell." Twilight quietly snorted, but Time still heard and raised a brow. The shorter took a pill himself before giving the bottle to the taller. "Why do you need that?"

Twilight shrugged, his face slightly rosy to the question. "Ass hurts."

Time's mouth fell open as the smaller burst in a fit of laughter. The bright blonde's face was a deep crimson. Quickly, he took his hands to his face. "Oh goddesses, we did _that_ while I was drunk. Wow. I'm sorry for that, oh goddesses. I didn't even remember we did that."

Twilight only sneaked up behind the taller, wrapping his arms around him and placing his face adjacent to Time's. "It was great, actually." He paused his words and planted a small kiss on the other's cheek as Time removed his hands from his face. A mischievous smirk grew on Twilight's lips as he inched his face closer and closer to Time's. "Maybe I should do the same _to you_ tonight, make _your_ ass hurt tomorrow."

Time's uneasy frown flipped to an excited grin, turning to Twilight, cupping the smaller's face in his hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Pulling away, Time whispered, "You better stay to your word, Mr. Shorty-pants."

To that, Twilight smirked. "You got yourself a bet, Mr. Ponytail."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the little oneshot smut my friend and I wrote while pulling an all-nighter.**


End file.
